The Great MISadventures of Numbuh 71
by carlsupercute
Summary: My very own KND character not featuring the sector V team.
1. Character Bios

The Great Adventures of Numbuh 71

Numbuh 71

Name: Danny

Age: 11

Likes: video games, missions

Dislikes: traitors, 274

Bio: He is a good leader and inventor. His secret cave is under his house. He lost his team in a mission to save Numbuh 1 and turn him back to a kid again (in GROWUP). Sadly, his team turned into adults. He never had a team again. He also lost his left eye when he figured out Chad's plan to negate his decommissioning and Chad blinded his eye with a mustard gun and trapped him in a pod (in END).Numbuh 423 created an artificial robotic eye which can see a thousand times more than a normal eye for 71. 71 decided to monitor an area ands he left Global Command.

Numbuh 423

Name: John

Age: 12

Likes: television, gizmos, DVD, KND technology

Dislikes: teens, aging

Bio: He created the artificial eye that Numbuh 71 uses. Numbuh 2 admires his technology. He is currently in Global command.

B. O. T. s

Bionic overpowered technology

Bio: Robots that are created by 71. They are good companions and they will do whatever you say. They state themselves in the third person.

Ron

Age: 16

Likes: sports

Dislikes: strange people

Bio: He was decommissioned so he doesn't know anything about the KND, that's why he calls Numbuh 71 strange and hates him. He sometimes spy on 71 but a kid's sense never fails and Numbuh 71 always ditches him.

Ex-Numbuh 937

Name: Delia

Age: 13

Likes: creating stuff, torturing kids

Dislikes: kids

Bio: She escaped decommissioning and wants revenge on Numbuh 71 because he found out that when he was in Kindergarten, Delia was in Grade school. The KND computer doesn't know she became 13 because she hacked into it.


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: All of you know I don't own KND.

Prologue

Numbuh 71 was in his cave, monitoring the area for adult menaces. Numbuh 71 sighed there weren't any, not a single one. It's been weeks since he received any missions. He was starting to think that the adults hacked into K.N.D. computer and deleted any messages sent to him. Why him? Because he became the best since Chad's betrayal. He tried to contact Kids next door moon base but no one answers. He even tried to go there, but the engine blew up before he could even get near Global Command. It was probably because he was so eager that he forgot to check the engines for any malfunctions.

"I could go to the moon base again but this time, I'll check the engines. What do you think, B.O.T.?" Numbuh 71 asked his robot companion.

"That would be an affirmative, sir," B.O.T. answered. By the way, B.O.T. was any ordinary robot; he has 2 mechanical hidden arms, one laser eye used for examining things and he has 2 tank wheels beside him.

"Alright, B.O.T., let's go," Numbuh 71 said as he walked to the rocket. Once inside the rocket he said, "Ready the rocket!"

"Bionic Overpowered technology has readied the rocket," B.O.T. said.

"Good,"71 said.

"Engines at max powuh, everything functioning properly, sir," B.O.T. said.

"Good," 71 said in relief.

In an hour or so they were nearing Global Command.

"Ahhh, I miss Global Command, it's like years since he last saw the moon base.

They arrived only to be greeted menacingly by Numbuh 86.

"Of all the stupid things, what are ya doin' here!" Numbuh 86 demanded. "Why aren't ya doin' your mission! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Yeah, why aren't you doing your missions, Numbuh 71?" asked Numbuh 423.

"What missions?" 71 asked.

"The ones we sent you, the ones that have been waiting to be accomplished," 423 answered.

"I see, anyway we just changed the password to KND computer because we fear there were spywares in it, perhaps that is why you didn't receive any messages," 423 explained.

"I knew it! The adults hacked into KND computer," 71 said. "Can I do the missions now?"

"Yes but you need to be equipped first," 423 said.

Numbuh 423 gave Numbuh 71 some weapons like the R.A.T. (rodent-attacking Tyrannosaurus), J.E.T. (Jumbo Electronic Transporter) and many more….

"Now?" 71 asked.

"Sure," 423 answered. "Here's a list of your missions to do."

Numbuh 71 used the J.E.T. to transport him to his destination.

Sneak peek:

"_I've felt the pain of losing my former team and my lost eye, what makes you think you, a mere teenager, can stop me from saving her?"_

_See you next chapter..._


End file.
